The One for Me
by Peacelovewriting32
Summary: Justin Cole cheats on Stevie, and who is there to help her out? I think we all know the answer. Just a quick, little one-shot. This is also my first FF.


**A/N This is my first Fanfiction story that I've ever posted. It's just a little one-shot I thought of. Sorry for any errors, I wrote this at like midnight, and I'm copying it from my phone. Constructive Criticism would be great, I love hearing feedback on my writing. **

**If anyone was wondering I do accept prompts, just please PM me about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock, or any of the characters mentioned in this story. **

**Oh yeah, HAPPY ZEVIE MONTH!**

* * *

Stevie's POV

Do you ever have one of those days where you just want to sit down and do nothing but cry? Well this is one of those days. I know, I know, I'm Stevie Raina Baskara. The badass girl who's not supossed to cry, but honestly, I don't care, and it's all over a boy.

I know, the only thing crazier than Stevie Baskara crying, is Stevie Baskara crying over a boy. It must be the first sign of the apocalypse.

But this wasn't just any boy, this was Justin Cole, the boy who I've liked for a year now, and I really thought he was in love with me. That is, until today.

I had just been walking down the hallway of school, about to leave, when suddenly I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Justin and Molly Garfunkel having a full blown make out session. Right in the middle of the hallway!

"Justin!" I screamed, he stopped cucking Molly's face and turned to me.

"Stevie I can explain. I-,"

"Explain what Justin? How you got tired of this loser and actually found someone who is worth it?" Molly interrupted.

I was so angry at Molly, that for the first time I didn't have anything to say to her. I did however have something to say to Justin, "We're through!" I stomped off down the hall. And for the first time in a long time, I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Stevie wait!" he called.

"Don't you have a Barbie doll to go make out with?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. And with that I walked away.

I ran all the way home. I didn't even bother to say hello to my mom, I just slammed my bedroom door, flopped down on my bed, and cried.

After a while I realized I needed someone to talk to. I couldn't call Kacey, she would be too absorbed in her own problems. Kevin or Nelson would be preoccupied with their stupid video games. So that left one option.

Zander.

I picked up my phone and called him. He answered on the second ring.

"Sup baby?" He answered.

"Hey Z," I said, trying to sound somewhat cheerful, of course he saw right through it.

"Stevie what's wrong?" he asked, his voice suddenly turning serious.

"Umm," I started, I could already feel tears forming in my eyes, "Justin cheated on me."

"That jerk," I hear him mutter, "Stevie, I'll be over in like seven minutes."

"No Zander, you don't have to do that," I tell him, "I just wanted to talk to somebody about it."

"Right. So we can talk about it in like six and a half minutes. I'm on my way now." He hung after that.

Sure enough, about six minutes later, I heard a tapping at my window. It was Zander sitting on the tree branch outside my house in front of my window. I opened it up and helped him climb through.

He must've noticed my eyes were red and puffy and that I had tear streaks down my face.

"Oh Stevie," he said pulling me into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry this happened."

"Zander, there's nothing you could've done more for me."

"So tell me exactly what happened," he told me after we sat down on my bed.

"Okay, so I was walking down towards my locker after biology, and I saw Justin and Molly making out on the other side of the hallway. I screamed at Justin, and tried to explain, but then Perfy cut in, and then I told him we were done." I sighed, "Zander, I really thought I was in love with him, and he just goes and cheats on me! I mean who knows how long he's been doing that, he could've been with her the whold time I was with him."

"That son of a bi-,"

"Zander!"

"I'm sorry Stevie, I can't help it. You deserve someone who will love you uncondtionally, and will never replace you," he told me as he brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, "Stevie you're beautiful and deserve the best."

I tried to hide my blush, but I failed miserably, "Thank you Zander, but maybe Molly's right, who would want to go out with me?"

"Maybe you should look right in front of you," he said.

"Wha-," I was cut off by him pressing his lips against mine, and I immediately kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he palced his hand on my waist. It felt so much different than when Justin kissed me, Zander was more gentile, and I could feel that he loved me.

"Stevie," he said when we finally parted, "I love you."

"I love you too Zander. I guess I was just blind, because deep down inside its always been who has been there for me, and I guess I was just to oblivious to see that you were the one for me."

He smiled and kissed me again. When we separated he said, "And you're the one for me."

* * *

**A/N Well that was pretty lame. Much shorter than I thought it would be too. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you somewhat enjoyed it. **

**Review please! **


End file.
